Wyprawa druga, czyli oferta króla Okrycyusza
Streszczenie Trurl i Klapaucjusz dalej podróżowali w celu niesienia pomocy innym ludom. Trurl chciał wybrać się do Ogniolii, państwa Płomienionogów, natomiast Klapaucjusz wolał udać się na galaktyczny biegun zimna. Aby rozstrzygnąć spór, postanowili dać ogłoszenie, by potrzebujący pomocy sami się do nich zgłosili. Pościągali z pobliża gwiazdy i ułożyli z nich wielki napis. Niewiele później pojawił się u nich pojazd zrobiony ze złota i masy perłowej, z którego wyszedł dostojny jegomość. Złożył on propozycję pracy konstruktorom w imieniu swojego króla Okrucyusza. Jednak na czym miała polegać praca, Trurl i Klapaucjusz mieli dowiedzieć się dopiero u króla. Posłaniec wyjaśnił im tylko, że król jest wielkim myśliwym, który pragnie dreszczyku emocji. Trurl domyślił się, że chodzi o skonstruowanie dla króla niebezpiecznej zwierzyny. Kiedy konstruktorzy przybyli na miejsce, zamieszkali we wspaniałym pałacu, otoczonego równie pięknym miastem. W końcu Trurl i Klapaucjusz udali się przed oblicze króla Okrucyusza, który wyjawił im jakiej zwierzyny łownej potrzebuje. Powiedział on też, że jeśli nie będzie zadowolony z bestii stworzonej przez konstruktorów, zostaną oni zepchnięci w czeluść razem ze swoją zapłatą. Konstruktorów nieco to przeraziło, jednak król nie dał im możliwości odmowy i musieli się oni wziąć do pracy. Po powrocie do swoich komnat zasiedli do uczty i zaczęli zastanawiać się nad tym, jakiego potwora skonstruować. Na początek postanowili stworzyć odpowiedni algorytm dla bestii. Stworzyli więc algorytm zarówno króla, jak i potwora, których walka miała być testem. Po długich próbach i obliczeniach udało się im skonstruować algorytm, który ich zadowolił. Następnego dnia zamówili odpowiednie rzeczy do skonstruowania potwora: zasłonę z czerwonego pluszu, pęk szklanych dzwoneczków z frędzelkami, manekiny krawieckie i sześć kompletnych mundurów królewskiej policji z bronią. Zamówione rzeczy wywołały złość i podejrzliwość króla, więc odpowiednie akta konstruktorów i zamówienia znalazły się na posterunku policji. Po kilku pracowitych dniach potwór był gotowy. Konstruktorów zakuto w kajdany i wysłano w odpowiednie miejsce, podczas gdy król Okrucyusz miał testować potwora. Władca wraz z orszakiem jechał na spotkanie stwora, kiedy ten im się objawił. Na początek potwora dopadły cybernady, cyberbeci i cybernosi, jednak potwór swoimi laserami w oczach przemienił je w proch. Król wsiadł więc na cyberkonia i szybko odrąbał potworowi głowę. Zły i zaskoczony, że tak mu łatwo poszło, już miał jechać męczyć konstruktorów, gdy potworowi odrosła druga głowa. Podczas walki król spostrzegł, że zamiast jednego były dwa mniejsze potwory a odcięta głowa poruszała się po piasku.Król próbował go zastrzelić, jednak pocisk jakby przeszedł przez niego. Następnie król próbował strzelać z większej broni, jednak wtedy potwór skoczył na niego, a w locie podzielił się na trzy części i zmienił w policjantów. Pierwszy z mundurowych zakuł króla w kajdanki, drugi wytrącił mu miecz, natomiast trzeci prowadził go na pustynię. Tam zaczęli biczem łoić króla, a orszak w tym czasie ruszył za nimi w pogoń, jednak nie mogli znaleźć monarchy. Policja wraz z orszakiem wróciła do pałacu, by policzyć się z konstruktorami. Stanęli oni przed kanclerzem, który oskarżył ich o skrzywdzenie króla. Wkrótce jednak przybył posłaniem z listem od króla, który oznajmił że należy negocjować z konstruktorami, gdyż pochwycili monarchę sposobami algorytmicznymi i matematycznymi. Trurl i Klapaucjusz na początek kazali siebie uwolnić, nakarmić i umyć, następnie podali swoje żądania: ma być dla nich podstawiony statek pierwszej klasy, który ma być wypełniony bogactwami i gotowy do drogi. Konstruktorów ma żegnać chór i orkiestra, mają oni też dostać adres dziękczynny. Protozor dygnitarz, który ściągnął ich do króla, ma im również towarzyszyć w drodze powrotnej a król po uwolnieniu ma ich przeprosić. Dworacy i ministrowie nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak zgodzić się na te warunki i przygotowywać dla konstruktorów statek i ceremonię pożegnalną. Przed samym powrotem Trurl zniszczył potwora, w którym znaleziono króla. W ten sposób konstruktorzy wraz z bogactwami mogli opuścić państwo króla Okrucyusza. Read more http://streszczenia-lektur.pl/streszczenie-lektury-stanislawa-lema-cyberiada